


Ein großer Gefallen

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemens schuldet Basti einen Gefallen, und den soll er jetzt einlösen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein großer Gefallen

"Dafür schuldest du mir einen Gefallen!", hatte Clemens sich vor sicher einem halben Jahr bei Basti bedankt. Ja, der hatte ihm wirklich aus der Klemme geholfen, als es echt hätte schiefgehen können.

"Ich werde drauf zurückkommen", war Bastis Antwort gewesen, zusammen mit einem Grinsen, das Clemens eigentlich nachdenklich hätte stimmen müssen. Aber Clemens war so froh gewesen, dass er gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht hatte.

***

"Ich hab noch einen gut bei dir", kam Basti nach dem Training bei Clemens an. Er wirkte nervös, aber entschlossen. "Hattest du mir versprochen, im Februar..."

Clemens nickte, er erinnerte sich genau an die Situation, und auch noch so ungefähr an den Gefallen. "Okay, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ähm... können wir... kann ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war Clemens mit Nils zusammen zum Training gekommen - es fiel nicht weiter auf, weil sie doch ungefähr in der selben Gegend wohnten und sich auch offiziell miteinander angefreundet hatten. Und Basti würde einen ruhigen Moment mit Clemens haben, wenn sie zusammen fuhren.

"Ich sag Nils kurz bescheid, dann steh ich dir ganz und gar zur Verfügung", nickte Clemens, verschwand in dem Duschbereich, in dem Nils noch das heiße Wasser genoss, und erklärte seinem Freund kurz, dass er sich noch im Basti kümmern würde, ehe er nach Hause kam. "Keine Ahnung,  
wie lange das dauert - warte mit dem Essen nicht auf mich, okay?"

Erst, als Clemens bei Basti im Auto saß und sie vom Parkplatz fuhren, begann der zu reden. "Ich... du erinnerst dich noch an dein Versprechen?", fragte er leise.

"Klar, und was ich verspreche, das halte ich auch. Du hast einen bei mir gut. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ich..." Ohne, dass er mehr sagte, wurde Basti rot. "Ich würde gern mal dabei sein. Mitmachen", nuschelte er kaum verständlich. "Also, wenn es euch recht ist."

Clemens runzelte die Stirn. Wovon zum Teufel sprach Basti da? "Wobei mitmachen?", fragte er irritiert.

"Bei euch. Nils und dir", kam die nicht ganz deutlich artikulierte Antwort.

"Bei uns? Und was... sollen wir mit dir machen?"

"Ich..." Offenbar hatte Basti jetzt jeglicher Mut verlassen, denn er starrte nur noch stur auf die Straße und sagte nichts mehr.

Das konnte Clemens aber nicht auf sich beruhen lassen - zum Einen hielt er all seine Versprechen, und zum anderen hatte Basti ihn neugierig gemacht. "Nee, nee, so leicht machst du es dir nicht", meinte er  
deswegen leise. "Erzähl einfach von Anfang an..."

Basti schwieg noch einen Moment, dann fing er tatsächlich an: "Als du mit Nils zusammengekommen bist... da war ich neidisch. Nicht eifersüchtig, sondern neidisch. Ihr passt so toll zusammen, ihr gehört  
einfach zusammen. Und ich - ich hab noch nicht mal jemanden für ne Nacht oder so. Und ihr beide zusammen... das muss einfach toll aussehen... toll sein..."

Langsam dämmerte es Clemens, auch wenn er noch immer Zweifel an seiner Schlussfolgerung hatte. "Du willst uns... zusehen? Im Bett?", fragte er nach.

Nach einem Zögern nickte Basti, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mitmachen", murmelte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Mitmachen", wiederholte Clemens, der froh war, dass er nicht selbst am Steuer saß - er hätte den Wagen unweigerlich an den nächsten Baum gesetzt.

"Wenn nicht... also... dann...", murmelte Basti, "dann vergiss es, ja? Wir haben nie drüber..."

"Ich werd mit Nils drüber reden", versprach Clemens nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit. "Geht ihn schließlich auch was an." Seinen Freund konnte er bei sowas nicht übergehen, im Gegenteil mussten sie beide Für und Wider abwägen. "Ich sag dir dann..."

"Nein", schüttelte Basti den Kopf. "Sag mir morgen bescheid, wenn... und sonst sag nichts, ja? Dann... haben wir nie drüber geredet."

Clemens nickte, er konnte ihn verstehen, es wäre definitiv zu peinlich für ihn. Für sie beide. "Okay, ich sag dir, wenn..." Inzwischen waren sie bei ihm angekommen, Nils' Wagen stand schon vor der Tür, und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Bastis Blick spürte Clemens deutlich im Rücken, als er zur Haustür ging und aufschloss. Und er war wohl ebenso nervös wie Basti, als er die Wohnung betrat. Erst langsam sickerte ein, was Basti sich gewünscht hatte. Sex mit Nils und ihm. Einen Dreier.

Er war schon ein attraktiver Mann, ihr Kollege, und bevor die Sache mit Nils angefangen hatte, hätte er ihn sicher nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen. Aber jetzt...? Sollte er es Nils überhaupt vorschlagen? Oder gleich abtun?

Nein, das konnte er weder Basti noch Nils antun. Nils musste entscheiden, ob er das konnte, wollte, und er selbst ebenfalls. Und wenn sie beide zustimmten, dann würden sie es machen.

Mit diesem Entschluss betrat Clemens die Küche, in der Nils mit einer Pfanne und zwei Töpfen hantierte. Er sah - wie immer - einfach verführerisch aus.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn und trat auf ihn zu. Sofort drehte sich Nils zu ihm um und zog ihn in seine Arme. Das ließ Clemens nur zu gerne zu und schmiegte sich wie gewohnt an Nils.

Nach einem zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss löste sich Nils wieder von ihm. "Und? Was hat Basti gewollt? Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihm?"

Clemens zögerte, es fiel ihm schwer darüber zu reden, einfach aus Angst darüber, wie Nils wohl reagieren würde. Aber jetzt war der beste Moment dafür. "Basti... wünschtsicheinendreiermituns."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Nils das Genuschel verstanden hatte, dann wiederholte er. "Basti wünscht sich einen Dreier mit uns?"

Clemens' Nicken zeigte ihm, dass er richtig verstanden hatte. Er schluckte leicht, dann setzte sich offenbar ein Kopfkino in Gang, und an Nils' verdunkelten Augen sah er, dass es wohl kein besonders abstoßendes Kopfkino war. "Du... du könntest es dir vorstellen?", fragte Clemens nach - und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort.

"Das... klingt heiß", raunte Nils und sah Clemens dann an. "Du... du nicht... du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen?" Nils klang tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht, nickte dann aber. "Ist schon okay."

"Halt, nein", schüttelte Clemens sofort den Kopf, "Ich kanns mir vorstellen. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du... aber... wenn du auch willst, dann... ruf ich ihn gleich an."

"Und sag ihm, er soll herkommen."

Verwundert sah Clemens ihn an. "Jetzt gleich?", fragte er nach, und Nils nickte während er auf Clemens zutrat. Dicht an ihn trat und sich an ihn schmiegte. "Klingt nämlich ziemlich heiß..."

Da konnte Clemens nur zustimmen. Unbewusst drängte er sich an Nils, das Bild von zwei Männern, diesen beiden Männern, in ihrem Bett, war einfach heiß. "Dann ruf ich ihn an", wiederholte er und suchte die Nummer aus den Kontakten in seinem Handy heraus.

"Clemens?", meldete sich Basti hörbar nervös. "Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Clemens musste grinsen. "Hab ich. Magst du gleich herkommen? Immerhin... ist morgen trainingsfrei."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er Basti in den Hörer raunen, "Ich beeile ich..." Clemens lachte leise, während er auflegte und sich Nils wieder zuwandte. "Dann... nimm mal das Essen vom Herd, ich glaub, die Stärkung brauchen wir dann später."

***

Nicht ganz 13 Minuten später klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Die Zeit hatte Nils und Clemens dafür genutzt das Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen, das Bett frisch zu beziehen und alles bereitzulegen, was sie brauchen würden oder könnten. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Basti die Treppe hoch eilte.

"Hey", grüßte Nils ihn und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn in die Wohnung zu ziehen. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

"Kommt erst mal her ins Wohnzimmer", bat Clemens aus dem Hintergrund. Mit Basti an der Hand ging Nils durch die Wohnung zu Clemens. Der stand neben dem Wohnzimmertisch, in den Händen zwei schlanke, hohe Gläser. "Sekt?", fragte Basti nach, ungläubig.

"Nee, kein Sekt", grinste Clemens. "standesgemäßen Prosecco!" Er reichte Nils und Basti die Gläser, dann griff er selbst nach dem dritten Glas, das auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte. "Hat Engel in einem Anflug von Dämlichkeit angeschleppt."

Nils erinnerte sich noch lebhaft, es war zu ihrem Einjährigen gewesen, zu dem Engel sie mit einigen superklischeeschwulen Dingen "beglückt" hatte. Basti war damals auch dabei gewesen. Und hatte sich auch über die "Geschenke" amüsiert.

Jetzt aber ging Clemens nicht darauf ein, sondern hob sein Glas. "Auf heute Abend!" Sie stießen an und tranken das prickelige Zeug. "Schön, dass du hier bist, Basti."

Basti lächelte ein wenig unsicher, und die Unsicherheit stieg, als Clemens sein Glas abstellte und auf ihn zutrat. "Komm, entspann dich. Das wird ein schöner Abend - einer, den du nicht vergessen wirst." Er hob eine Hand und strich Basti über die Schulter und dann runter über die Brust. Was er da durch das Shirt fühlte, gefiel ihm, fühlte sich so gut an wie erwartet.

Er fühlte, wie Basti sich entspannte und nur ganz kurz zuckte, als sich Nils von hinten an ihn schmiegte. "Hmm, das ist schön", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

"Gut so, entspann dich", wisperte Clemens und umarmte ihn, drängte sich dabei an seinen Körper. Mit dem rechten Arm umfasste er Basti und legte die Hand auf Nils' Seite. Er liebte seinen Freund über alles, und auch jetzt konnte und wollte er die Finger nicht von ihm lassen.

"Wollen wir dann gleich rüber ins Schlafzimmer?", schlug Nils vor, nachdem sie eine Weile zusammen gestanden hatten. Basti nickte leicht, dann löste er sich etwas widerwillig von den beiden.

Im Schlafzimmer war schon alles vorbereitet, das Bett frisch bezogen, alles bereitgelegt, womit Clemens und Nils Spaß hatten, und die man auch zu dritt gebrauchen konnte. Sie lagen aber nicht zu offensichtlich, um Basti nicht zu verschrecken.

Nils schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, dann schmiegte er sich wieder an Bastis breiten Rücken. Auch Clemens nahm seine vorherige Position wieder ein und umarmte Basti. Er wartete einen Augenblick, dann küsste er Basti leicht.

Überrascht keuchte Basti auf, damit hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gerechnet, aber der Kuss war viel zu gut um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Besonders, als er auf einmal Nils' Lippen in seinem Nacken fühlte. "Hmm", machte er unwillkürlich, es fühlte sich zu gut an um es nicht zu zeigen.

"Ja, genau...", raunte Clemens an seine Lippen, "Entspann dich, genieße es..."

"Hmm... das hab ich vor", murmelte Basti nicht sehr deutlich, aber doch verständlich. Nils hatte es dennoch verstanden, er lachte leise und küsste dann wieder Bastis Nacken.

Er merkte nicht, wie er langsam in Richtung Bett geschoben wurde, doch irgendwann zog Nils ihn dichter an sich, nach hinten, bis sie beide auf dem Bett saßen - Nils halb unter, halb neben ihm, Clemens stand noch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Basti seine Hände auf seinen Schritt und  
tastete nach seinem Schwanz, der sehr deutlich und hart zu fühlen war.

Um Basti die Entscheidung etwas leichter zu machen zog Clemens seine Hose kurzerhand aus - sie war auch schon reichlich unbequem geworden. So sprang Basti sein Schwanz geradezu ins Gesicht - und ohne darüber nachzudenken steckte Basti seine Zunge heraus und leckte kurz über die Spitze.

Clemens keuchte leise auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, auch wenn er Basti bewusst so herausgefordert hatte. Im nächsten Moment war sein ganzer Schwanz in Bastis Mund verschwunden, und Clemens stöhnte leise. Das machte Basti sehr gut, fand er, damit konnte er gerne weitermachen.

Nur kurz hörte Basti auf, als Nils begann ihn auszuziehen und sein Shirt über den Kopf zog. Dann wurde sein Schwanz wieder mit Zunge und Lippen bearbeitet, bis er sich kaum noch halten konnte und zurückzog.

"Du hast noch viel zu viel an", meinte er leise und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen etwas heiser. Nils neben Basti lachte kurz und begann ihn auszuziehen. Wenig später waren sie alle drei komplett nackt.

"Wir können ja so weitermachen", raunte Nils und lehnte sich nach vorne zu Clemens' Schwanz. Er liebte den Geschmack, das Gefühl ihn tief im Mund, im Rachen zu haben, das machte ihn immer ungeheuer an. Jetzt konnte er das wieder machen - und dabei hatte er einen nackten Basti  
neben sich, der sich an ihn drängte, ihm einen Arm umlegte, ihn dicht an sich zog und sich mit der freien Hand um Clemens' Hoden kümmerte.

Immer wieder stöhnte Clemens heiser auf, bis er Nils schließlich wegschob. Der grinste dreckig, klar, sie wollten heute noch mehr machen als nur Clemens einen blasen.

"Komm her zu uns", raunte er und griff nach Clemens' Hand, um ihn zu sich aufs Bett zu ziehen. Der ließ sich neben Nils sinken, schob sich aber gleich über ihn um Basti mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu überraschen. Der keuchte sofort heiser auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Dabei rollte sich Clemens weiter, bis er auf seiner anderen Seite lag.

 

Dabei küssten sie sich weiter, während sich Nils von hinten an Basti schmiegte.

"Nils ist... großartig, wenn er hinter dir ist, in dir ist... willst du ihn?", fragte Clemens ihn leise. Ein deutliches Nicken antwortete ihm, das bekam auch Nils mit und küsste wieder seinen Nacken, während sich Clemens' Lippen auf Bastis legten. Der merkte dann, wie Nils begann ihn von hinten zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln, erst den Schwanz, dann die Hoden, schließlich die zarte Haut zwischen den Pobacken.

Leise keuchte Basti und legte das obere Bein nach vorne um Nils mehr Platz zu lassen ihn vorzubereiten. Der ließ sich viel Zeit damit, küsste seinen Nacken, Rücken, während Clemens sich um Bastis Vorderseite kümmerte - Brust, Brustwarzen, Bauch, dabei küsste er ihn immer wieder.

Bald merkte er, dass Nils so weit war und schmiegte sich von vorne an Basti um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er konnte anhand des Kusses fühlen, wie weit Nils war, wann er sich positionierte, und wann er sich langsam und geduldig in ihn schob. Das war etwas, das Nils besonders konnte - spüren, wie es dem Partner ging und sich genau richtig in ihm zu bewegen.

Heiser stöhnte Basti auf, als Nils ganz in ihm war und ihm dann etwas Zeit gab sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dann bewegte er sich, langsam, behutsam, so, wie Basti es brauchte. "Rück hoch", raunte Basti  
schließlich leise zu Clemens und blickte an seinem Körper herunter. Etwas überrascht sah Clemens ihn an, tat dann aber worum er gebeten wurde und rutschte hoch. Dann fühlte er Bastis Hand an seinem Schwanz und kurz darauf auch seinen Mund. Leise keuchte er auf und schob sich dichter, Basti war einfach total geschickt, wenn auch ungeübt - aber das machte es noch mehr zu etwas besonderem.

Er fühlte auch jetzt wieder indirekt, wie sein Nils sich in Basti bewegte, und er genoss jede Berührung, jede Änderung der Bewegung. Er spürte bald, wie Basti sich immer mehr seinem Höhepunkt näherte, und er selbst sich ebenfalls. Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, als Basti anfing zu saugen und dann laut aufstöhnte als er kam. Basti hatte seinen Schwanz nicht mehr im Mund als Clemens allein von dem Geräusch und dem Anblick kam und in Bastis Gesicht spritzte. Keuchend ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und hörte dabei Nils aufkeuchen, offenbar war er ebenfalls gekommen.

Noch immer lag Clemens mit geschlossenen Augen ziemlich atemlos da, als sich etwas neben ihm auf dem Bett regte. Neugierig sah er hin: Nils hatte sich über Basti geschoben und küsste ihn zärtlich, offenbar hatte er ihm zuvor schon das Gesicht saubergeleckt. Clemens lächelte leicht, Nils stand mindestens genauso auf seinen Geschmack wie er selbst auf Nils'.

Basti hatte die Augen geschlossen, auch noch, als Clemens sich ebenfalls wieder an ihn schmiegte. Einer der beiden anderen zerrte die Bettdecken heraus und breitete sie über sie aus, so dass sie sich gemütlich aneinander kuscheln konnten.

"Hm", machte Basti genießerisch und schlug wieder die Augen auf. "Danke." Nils und Clemens sahen sich kurz an und küssten sich behutsam. Dann nickte Nils kaum sichtbar auf eine unausgesprochene Frage, und Clemens lächelte Basti an. "Gerne. Auch gern wieder..."


End file.
